


Wild Thoughts

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, Masturbation, Non-con voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Solas can't stop thinking about the kiss with Namari on her balcony. It had been so long since anyone stirred those feelings in him. Too long.





	Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I put non-con voyeurism as a warning because there is someone in this story who does not know they are being watched. I did that as a pre-caution because I would hate for someone to read this and not know if it's a negative trigger of theirs. So you have been warned, folks.

His feet couldn't carry him to his room fast enough. Solas slammed the door shut and the lock on the door echoed far too loudly in the empty room. Groaning, he pressed his hands to his face as he leaned back against the door. _Stupid, stupid stupid!_ It started four days ago. He kissed Namari on the balcony of her room. She kissed him back. It was perfect. No, it was beyond perfect. It was everything he had told himself for millennia that he couldn't have, shouldn't have. That he didn't deserve. Now, it was all he could think about. He should be focusing on his plans but every time his thoughts were quiet they only filled with the sight, sound, and scent of her.

Solas slammed the door with his left fist and growled with frustration. Namari was sorely tempting the boundaries of his control. The worst part had to be that she had no idea she was even doing it. The looks, the smiles, the hand holding, resting her head on his shoulder as they spoke in the garden, and the list went on and on of all the things that were driving him mad. He had fallen for her fast and hard. Solas tried time and again to remind himself that he would only end up hurting her, hurting them both. He told her the day of that fateful kiss that it would be kinder in the long run if he walked away now. The words only ended up falling on the deaf ears of them both, however, as they continued to spend more and more time together. It was impossible to stay away from her and damned if he didn't give up trying to stay away. It got to the point where he even visited her in the Fade when he knew she would be in deep sleep. That fateful action was what led him to his room this afternoon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _ **Around an hour ago**_

Namari had gone to take a nap and he couldn't bare to be parted from her so soon. He wished her a nice nap and waited about forty-five minutes for her to slip into dreams. So he settled himself into his chair in the rotunda and went to see her in the Fade only to run into her dreaming of him. Well, of them. Both of them taking his kiss much further than he allowed himself to outside of the Fade. It wasn't how he pictured his first time viewing her naked but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. There were no words to describe what a vision she was as he continued to watch as his dream self removed her clothing piece by piece. He felt guilty being an invisible voyeur and immediately looked to the ground.

He could clearly hear his voice praising her and hers returning his impassioned words. More sounds of clothing dropped as he assumed it was his dream self's turn to lay bare to their lover. Words of encouragement and sounds of breathless moans and sighs filled the air. Their sounds of passion were steadily rising to his ears and the desire he felt pooling in his gut continued to build. Solas was but a few moments away from ending the astral projection that placed him there. Any guilt he felt quickly vanished along with thoughts of leaving with the next moan that crossed his ears and his eyes darted to the two of them.

It seemed the couple had decided on a position and there Namari was, her back flushed against the front of him as he continued to thrust into her. She reached up and back around with her arms to circle them around his broad shoulders as best she could, head resting against his shoulder and back arched to put her delectable chest on display. They bounced and swayed with each motion as one of her hands came down and played with one of her nipples. Solas' control snapped and a moan escaped his lips when he noticed that his wolf jaw necklace rested perfectly between her breasts.

Suddenly, he felt the air change around him and the scene before him vanished as he was taken out of the fade. He was still in the Inquisitor's quarters, however. Which meant only one thing: she had woken up. He took a few deep breaths to try and quill the desire rummaging through his veins as his eyes settled upon her as she was still laying on the bed. Namari stirred and moaned softly as she slowly woke up. He watched as her eyes opened and she looked around, sighing.

“Oh Solas,” she murmured as her right hand slowly made its way down to the top of her pants. Namari undid the buttons as she slid her hand past her pants and her smalls. Letting out a contented hiss when her hand found its target, she writhed off the bed slightly. Solas' eyes went wide and he ended the projection right then and there. He felt he had already seen too much and chastised himself for staying so long in the dream to begin with.

Solas' eyes snapped open and a shudder ran through him once he was back in his body. He couldn't stay here and the pleasurable throbbing currently between his legs was further proof of that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _ **Present Moment**_

Solas took a shaky breath as he slowly started to stroke aching bulge between his legs. He thought back to what he witnessed in the fade, of how the dream version of him took his time undressing her. Memories replayed in his mind of how she cooed or bit her lip at each feathery touch. He slowly undid the front of his pants and sighed in pleasurable relief as his cock was freed from its confinement. Using his thumb, he swiped the thick drop of pre-cum over the head of his cock and let out a choking sob. Allowing the images from the Fade to wash over him, he uttered out a breathless spell to allow for more lubrication on his fingers as he continued to slowly stroke his cock.

He decided to take his imagery of what occurred in the fade to another level: visioning instead that she was on her hands and knees instead of her back pressed against his chest. His left hand would be gently cupping her breast as his fingers went to tweak and tease her nipple. His other hand snaking its way to her clit, encouraging her to sing for him louder as his needy thrusting into her pussy continued.

His hand gradually picked up speed as their movements did the same in his vision. In his mind, his hands were now on her hips as their moans of pleasure and the sounds of skin upon skin were the only things heard in the room. Starting to teeter on the brink of release both in his mind and reality, he imagined her pushing back against him almost frantically as she begged to cum. He allowed her the sweet release she asked for, cumming soon after she caught her pleasure and called out her name.

At the same time he sought his release in the vision, reality caught up to him and he came with a force he hadn't expected. It gushed over his hand and down his thighs with some even landing at his feet. With a shaky laugh, he slid down to the floor to try to catch his breath before he cleaned up.

After having caught his breath and cleaned up with a nearby basin, he redressed himself. As he made his way back to the rotunda he couldn't help but wonder how far he was going to let this obsession go. He was perfectly fine with the idea of breaking his own heart because that's what needed to be done. What he was not fine with was hurting Namari. She deserved nothing but love and kindness from this world which had already brought her so much pain. Solas sighed and rounded the corner, stopping short to see Namari sitting on his desk.

“Hiya, handsome! I figured you went to go nap also so I waited for you,” she stated as she slid off the desk and practically bounced over to him. He couldn't help but lose himself in her arms when she hugged him and returned the hug as if she was going to slip out of his arms at any moment.

“Solas, are you all right?” She pulled back and looked at him concerned. He smiled with ease as he rubbed her back.

“Yes, ma vhenan. I'm fine. Did you sleep well?”

“You could say that,” she replied with a slight grin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, my dreams were very...interesting.”

“Oh, I'd love to hear about it!”

“Well, it all started when a beautiful, young lady went to go take a nap...”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut piece. Hopefully it wasn't too painful to read, haha. Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr @savvylittleminx for more of my work and shenanigans!


End file.
